


Eisblume

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Sie waren verliebt [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, I just like to hurt myself, Introspection, Miscarriage, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era arrivata in Russia un paio di mesi prima del proprio ventesimo compleanno. Nevicava già, e quello era stato il suo primo ricordo del posto che sarebbe successivamente diventato la sua casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Era arrivata in Russia un paio di mesi prima del proprio ventesimo compleanno. Nevicava già, e quello era stato il suo primo ricordo del posto che sarebbe successivamente diventato la sua casa. Era stata fidanzata con quel tale Ivan Braginski, conte di non ricordava cosa – o faceva finta di non ricordare cosa – per quasi sei anni prima di poterlo incontrare dal vivo. Tutto quello che sapeva di lui era che aveva tre anni più di lei e molti soldi. Una volta la sua famiglia le aveva mandato una fotografia del ragazzo, a cui lei aveva anche risposto con una propria, ma non l'aveva mai guardata.  
Lo odiava e non voleva vedere la sua faccia fino al matrimonio. Si era convinta che doveva sicuramente essere molto brutto, se gli avevano scelto una moglie straniera. Se fosse stato bello, visti il titolo ed i soldi, sicuramente avrebbe attirato fin troppe attenzioni da parte del gentil sesso.  
Anche se più del futuro marito, lei odiava in generale l'idea del matrimonio. E anche dei legami sentimentali di qualsiasi tipo. E di occasioni di certo non le sarebbero mancate, se solo avesse voluto.  
La prima impressione della Russia che aveva avuto, era che fosse un posto freddo. Faceva freddo durante il viaggio. Faceva freddo nella carrozza che dalla stazione ferroviaria l'aveva portata nella sua nuova casa.  
Faceva freddo nella nuova casa, nonostante tutti i camini fossero accesi.  
La prima impressione era stata pessima.  
I suoceri la trattavano con sufficienza. Il suo fidanzato nemmeno la guardava. Mentre una delle sue cognate la guardava con tanto odio che se i suoi occhi avessero potuto, l'avrebbero uccisa sul posto.  
L'unica persona che la trattava normalmente, anche con fin troppa dolcezza, era Ekaterina, la sorella maggiore del suo fidanzato.   
Era stata proprio lei ad acconciarle i capelli il giorno del matrimonio, avvenuto poche settimane dopo il suo arrivo. Le aveva fatto una tipica pettinatura russa, le disse, orgogliosa del proprio operato, e Gilberta l'aveva lasciata fare.  
Aveva lasciato in Germania la sorella, e Ekaterina era quello che più si avvicinava ad essa in quel momento. Solo che anche Ekaterina si stava per sposare, e avrebbe lasciato quella casa entro qualche mese.  
Sarebbe quindi rimasta di nuovo da sola.  
Sposata, ma sola.  
Prima del matrimonio aveva passato pochissimo tempo con il fidanzato, lui troppo impegnato con gli affari, e lei troppo impegnata con i preparativi. Preparativi di cui a lei non interessava molto.  
Aveva passato gli ultimi sei anni studiando il russo, quindi la lingua di certo non era il motivo della mancanza di comunicazione.  
La prima notte di nozze era stata forse la peggiore della sua vita.   
Durante il ricevimento nuziale aveva avuto un battibecco con la cognata più giovane, e suo marito aveva preso le difese della sorella. Iniziavano bene, se il primo giorno di matrimonio lei si sentiva umiliata e doveva litigare con quel colosso che si ritrovava per sposo.  
Non era andata meglio quando erano giunti in camera da letto.  
\- Non mancare mai più di rispetto a mia sorella – quelle erano state le prime parole di Ivan quando era entrato nella sua camera da letto. Per la prima volta in quelle tre settimane.  
\- Lei ha mancato di rispetto a me! Volente o no, oggi sono diventata tua moglie! - la tedesca aveva alzato la voce, guardandolo direttamente negli occhi.   
\- Lei è mia sorella.  
\- E io sono tua moglie!  
Ma complice l'alcol, misto a quella rabbia repressa che entrambi covavano, era stata una pessima notte per entrambi. Avevano consumato il matrimonio, questo non poteva essere negato in alcun modo, ma il mattino dopo si erano svegliati ancora più arrabbiati di prima.  
Se quello era il sesso, allora poteva tranquillamente farne a meno, aveva decretato guardando le lenzuola sporche di sangue. Certo, era stata la sua prima volta, ma non era stata affatto piacevole. Aveva anche pianto ad un certo punto, ma suo marito non le aveva prestato attenzione, troppo impegnato a prendersi il proprio piacere.  
Probabilmente per questo, il mattino dopo, non le aveva praticamente rivolto la parola, figuriamoci guardarla.  
E si era sentita di nuovo sola.  
Sposata, ma sola. Era diventata, in una sola notte, l'infelice moglie di un nobile.  
Gli suoceri continuavano a trattarla freddamente, anche mentre pranzavano tutti assieme. Era accettata soltanto in quanto nobile, loro pari, e in quanto donna gli avrebbe presto dato un erede per il casato. Tutti così i nobili. L'unico scopo di una donna, era quello di fornirgli un erede. Per il resto erano tutto grandi sorrisi di fronte agli estranei, e poi l'indifferenza più pura quando si era in privato.  
Non si stupiva che avessero tutti un cuore di pietra, se sin da bambini non ricevevano amore dalle persone che avrebbero dovuto amarli.  
L'indifferenza nei suoi confronti era cresciuta con il passare degli anni.  
Ekaterina se n'era andata quella primavera. Sposa felice, aveva dato alla luce uno splendido maschietto nemmeno un anno dopo il matrimonio.  
Dopo due anni, lei non era ancora incinta. Questo aveva peggiorato la sua posizione in quella casa. Litigava sempre più spesso con il marito, che per qualche tempo aveva anche smesso di visitare il suo letto. Ci avevano provato, molte volte, ma lei continuava ad essere regolare con il suo ciclo mestruale ogni mese, senza ritardi di alcun tipo.  
Dopo due anni e mezzo di inutili tentativi, finalmente era incinta.


	2. Chapter 2

I primi anni di matrimonio erano stati i peggiori in assoluto.   
Litigavano in continuazione, poi facevano sesso, e poi litigavano ancora. Era un circolo vizioso che si ripeteva ad oltranza. Litigavano per tutto. Da quando si svegliavano al mattino a quando si addormentavano la notte.  
Quando sua cognata aveva avuto il bambino, era iniziato il periodo peggiore. Gli suoceri facevano pressioni su Ivan, che poi litigava con lei. I suoi genitori si erano presi la briga di scriverle, per farle presente che era passato diverso tempo da quando si era sposata. La magra consolazione era che almeno non doveva sopportare Natalia, sposatasi anche lei nel frattempo; e le parole di conforto che Ekaterina che le scriveva di tanto in tanto.  
Avrebbe voluto tornarsene a casa sua, in Germania.  
Tornarsene nella sua stanza, che divideva con la sorella, e passare li tutta la propria vita.  
Aveva cercato in ogni modo di farsi apprezzare dalla famiglia del marito, ma aveva fallito. Del resto, tranne che da Louise, non era apprezzata neppure dalla propria famiglia. Suo padre le ripeteva fin troppo spesso che era un fallimento su tutta la linea. Eppure lei eccelleva in tutto ciò in cui si era cimentata. L'unico fallimento, quello però più importante agli occhi di suo padre, era che fosse una donna. Questo però non le aveva impedito di eccellere in scherma ed ippica. Ma non era sufficiente. Per quanto brava fosse, non era mai sufficiente.  
\- Ivan – era entrata nello studio del marito senza bussare, trovandolo impegnato a leggere qualcosa. Probabilmente erano documenti di qualche tipo, e di cui a lei non interessava molto.  
\- In Germania non vi insegnano che è buona educazione bussare? - aveva sorriso, ma lei sapeva bene quanto falso fosse quel sorriso.  
\- Era per coglierti di sorpresa. Per vedere con quale delle cameriere ti intrattenevi oggi – aveva sorriso di rimando, mentre chiudeva la porta alle proprie spalle e si avvicinava alla sua scrivania. Aveva lasciato cadere quel sorriso falso, e la guardava con indifferenza. Ormai, per quanto le facesse male, era abituata a quello sguardo – Credo di essere incinta.  
Le era bastato pronunciare quella frase, e le era sembrato che lo sguardo di Ivan fosse cambiato in qualche modo. Aveva spalancato gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, e poi aveva passato le dita tra i capelli.   
\- Sul serio? - l'aveva guardata, e forse per la prima volta in due anni aveva scorto un'emozione diversa in quegli occhi color ametista.  
La ragazza aveva annuito, distogliendo lo sguardo imbarazzata. Non era abituata ad avere una normale conversazione con lui. Come non era abituata ad essere abbracciata da lui.  
Per la prima volta, quelle braccia sprigionavano calore.  
Per la prima volta non sentiva freddo.  
Era come se quella semplice frase avesse abbattuto un muro invisibile che c'era tra di loro.  
Un muro che era diventato di puro ghiaccio dopo il matrimonio. In cui si era arrivati a parlare di divorzio e ripudio, perché non riuscivano a stasera insieme e non c'erano eredi a tenerli legati almeno simbolicamente.

 

I mesi della gravidanza erano stati mesi felici.   
A parte l'odio per nulla celato, e reciproco, di Natalia, l'atteggiamento di tutte le persone attorno a lei era cambiato.   
Ivan per primo.  
Aveva scoperto un uomo completamente diverso in quei mesi. Un uomo che continuava a ripetere che in realtà a lui i bambini non piacevano, e che se avesse potuto avrebbe evitato di averne, ma che le chiedeva in continuazione come stava.  
Improvvisamente era cambiata anche la loro relazione. Stranamente avevano anche smesso di litigare, riuscivano anche a trovare dei punti di accordo quando discutevano di qualcosa.  
L'uomo aveva iniziato a passare più tempo con lei, avevano finalmente iniziato a conoscersi e avevano capito che erano molto più simili di quanto avevano sempre creduto.  
Avevano entrambi un punto debole nelle sorelle minori, e Gilberta aveva riso mentre una notte ne parlavano, raggomitolati tra le coperte, dopo qualche ora di passione.  
Con la gravidanza era cambiato anche il sesso, che fino ad allora era stato sbrigativo. Più un obbligo sociale che un atto intimo tra due coniugi. Sapeva bene che fino ad allora, Ivan si divertiva con le cameriere, ed era stupita che non avesse qualche figlio illegittimo da qualche parte.   
La giovane donna aveva baciato le sue labbra, per zittirlo quando aveva iniziato a parlare di Natalia, quasi questa fosse un angelo mandato sulla Terra direttamente da Dio. Ai suoi occhi era più un diavolo che le aveva reso la vita impossibile nei primi mesi.  
Ivan aveva riso, sdraiandosi sulla schiena e attirandola sopra di sé. Gilberta aveva appoggiato le mani sul suo petto, mentre si sedeva sul suo ventre e lo guardava. L'aveva fatta ridere quando aveva appoggiato le mani sul suo seno: - Ti sono cresciute, sai?  
\- Pensi solo alle mie tette, sei indecente! - aveva riso, spostando una mano sul suo cuore e continuando a guardarlo.  
\- Ma ero serio – si era imbronciato come se fosse ancora un bambino, e aveva lasciato scivolare le mani fino al suo ventre ormai pronunciato. L'aveva accarezzato lentamente – Cosa pensi che sarà?  
Gilberta gli aveva sorriso dolcemente, accarezzandogli una guancia mentre rispondeva: - Un maschio. Lo sarà sicuramente.

 

Quando il travaglio era iniziato, aveva creduto che sarebbe morta dal dolore. Continuava a stringere con forza la mano del marito, che non l'aveva abbandonata nemmeno per un istante. Anche se aveva continuato a riempirlo di insulti e gli diceva che la prossima volta avrebbe partorito lui.  
Ivan ridacchiava e le baciava la mano, prendendo quasi sul serio le sue parole, perché con quella donna era tutto possibile. Ad un certo punto lo aveva anche attirato a sé per baciarlo, incurante di tutti gli sguardi indiscreti attorno a loro. Non era brava a seguire l'etichetta, questo lo aveva capito sin dall'inizio, e gli andava bene.  
Le aveva accarezzato il viso: - Resisti solo un altro po', e poi sarà tutto finito.  
\- Giuro che ti ucciderò, Ivan. La prossima volta sarai tu a dover sopportare questo, perché io non voglio più partorire. Non voglio partorire neanche adesso.  
Aveva riso ancora, divertito da quanto parlasse la moglie in quel momento. Già parlava molto, se gliene se dava l'occasione. Ora probabilmente doveva solo sfogare l'ansia e il dolore, e lui la lasciava fare.   
Poi avrebbe riso con lei di tutto ciò che gli aveva detto.

 

Si era seduto sul letto della moglie e le aveva accarezzato i capelli.   
Non si era praticamente mossa da quel letto da giorni.  
\- Le cameriere si sono lamentate che non hai di nuovo toccato la colazione – si era chinato, per baciarle la fronte. Sapeva che era sveglia. Era quasi sempre sveglia quando entrava in quella stanza.  
E vi entrava fin troppo spesso negli ultimi giorni.   
\- Non ho fame.  
Aveva sospirato, cercando di richiamare a sé tutta la pazienza che ancora gli era rimasta. Il parto era andato bene per lei, solo che aveva dato alla luce una bambina, che era già senza vita.  
Aveva pianto per giorni, senza fermarsi, e lui non aveva potuto fare nulla per aiutarla. Nemmeno ora sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per aiutarla a superare quel momento. E forse lei nemmeno voleva essere aiutata.   
Avevano passato dei mesi sereni. Avevano atteso quel momento trepidanti, immaginando se sarebbe stato maschio o femmina, a chi avrebbe assomigliato. E pregavano entrambi affinché fosse sano, quella era l'unica cosa su cui si trovavano d'accordo.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato un epilogo simile.


	3. Chapter 3

Dopo la prima gravidanza, i rapporti tra i due coniugi si erano nuovamente raffreddati.   
Gilberta incolpava se stessa per la morte della figlia, e Ivan non sapeva cosa fare per andare incontro alla moglie. Ne erano nate una serie di incomprensioni, che li avevano portati ad avere di nuovo pochi contatti di giorno, figuriamoci di notte.  
Le cose stavano andando così male, che una delle cameriere era diventata l'amante ufficiosa di Ivan. E lei non riusciva a dirgli nulla a riguardo.   
Vedeva quella donna che usciva dalle stanze di suo marito, e non riusciva a dire niente a nessuno. Quando Ivan cercava di dirle qualcosa, abbassava lo sguardo e non rispondeva.   
Tutte le belle cose che avevano costruito in quei mesi erano crollate come un castello di sabbia nel momento in cui aveva partorito. Era stata una gravidanza calma sin dall'inizio. Il suo ventre aveva continuato a crescere, non c'era mai stato nulla che le facesse pensare il peggio.

 

Le cose erano cambiate una notte, quando Ivan, probabilmente alterato dall'alcol, era entrato in camera sua sbattendo con forza la porta.  
Si era subito svegliata, notando l'uomo che si avvicinava al letto e vi si sedeva sopra.  
\- Mi spieghi cosa ho fatto di male?   
\- Nulla – si era stretta di più nelle coperte, continuando a guardarlo nella penombra della stanza.  
\- Allora perché continui a respingermi? Quanti mesi credi siano passati? - aveva notato che si era voltato verso di lei.  
Ma lei di nuovo non sapeva cosa rispondergli. Non aveva alcuna scusa, tranne il proprio dolore.  
\- Non riesco a smettere di pensarci.  
\- Perché io si? Era anche mia figlia! - aveva alzato la voce, ed erano secoli che non glielo sentiva fare.  
Solo che quelle parole aveva rotto l'argine delle sue lacrime, che era faticosamente riuscita a trattenere per qualche tempo.  
\- Non so perché sia successo... Stavo bene... Hai visto anche tu che stavo bene!  
Ivan aveva passato una mano tra i suoi capelli sciolti: - Non è stata colpa tua. Aveva il cordone ombelicale attorno al collo. Tu non potevi fare nulla, come non è stata colpa tua.  
Aveva pianto con più forza. Era un pianto liberatorio, arrivato con troppi mesi di ritardo. Forse aveva solo avuto bisogno di toccare il fondo, di incolparsi. Forse aveva solo bisogno che Ivan le accarezzasse i capelli e le dicesse la verità. Delle belle parole che tutti le rivolgevano non se ne faceva niente.  
Aveva bisogno di vedere la realtà, e Ivan gliela stava porgendo quando avevano entrambi toccando il fondo.   
All'improvviso aveva abbracciato quell'uomo, che aveva subito risposto. L'aveva stretta a sé e l'aveva lasciata piangere. Se aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, lui di certo non glielo avrebbe vietato. Se questo l'avesse aiutata, l'avrebbe lasciata piangere anche tutta la notte. Anche se all'inizio era venuto con tutt'altre intenzioni.  
\- Dammi solo un altro po' di tempo e tornerò quella di sempre... - aveva mormorato al suo orecchio.  
\- Ci conto.

 

Erano riusciti ad uscire anche da quella tragedia. Avevano di nuovo ricostruito il loro rapporto. Con altri litigi e urla che si susseguivano per le varie stanze. Litigi che finivano con baci appassionati e non di rado anche tra le lenzuola dei loro letti.  
Avevano deciso di prendersela comoda. Nessuna fretta per mettere su famiglia e lo avevano deciso insieme, lasciando perdere tutti quelli che gli dicevano che dovevano impegnarsi di più.  
Aveva deciso di viaggiare, e avevano visitato buona parte dell'Europa. Avevano deciso che si sarebbero goduti tutto quello che la vita poteva offrirgli. E questo li aveva portati a passare sempre più tempo insieme, innamorandosi lentamente di nuovo uno dell'altra.   
La seconda gravidanza li aveva colti di sorpresa. A quasi tre anni di distanza dalla prima e mentre erano in viaggio in Francia. Avevano accolto quella notizia con timore ed eccitazione.  
Gilberta aveva pianto mentre glielo diceva. Piangeva e sorrideva, e per lui era bellissima in quel momento. Le aveva baciato il viso, asciugandole le lacrime, e stava quasi per piangere anche lui.

 

Qualche mese dopo, in una notte di dicembre, le avrebbe visto quello stesso sorriso sul volto.   
Di nuovo le avrebbe baciato le lacrime e le avrebbe lasciato abbracciare suo figlio per la prima volta.


End file.
